


[Podfic] As Holy Palmers Kiss by ariadnes_string

by fire_juggler



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Holy Palmers Kiss by ariadnes_string read aloud.</p><p>Author's Summary: Lewis doesn't fancy a second career as a writing pad. Hathaway has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As Holy Palmers Kiss by ariadnes_string

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Holy Palmers Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497398) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



> Thank you to ariadnes_string for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥  
> Thanks also to analise010 for giving this a pre-listen and letting me know it's listen-to-able! *hugs*

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:17:47 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/as_holy_palmers_kiss-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 17.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/as_holy_palmers_kiss-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.5 MB

  
---|---


End file.
